


Fan Art: Green and Gold

by Kitcat1925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: More fan art for the aforementioned titled. It's one of the most detailed political fics I've read.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Fan Art: Green and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821292) by [PhoenixTakaramono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTakaramono/pseuds/PhoenixTakaramono). 



**Author's Note:**

> Was practicing side POVs and it somehow turned to this lol


End file.
